All for One and One for All
by JackHollows
Summary: Kurogane, Fai, and Syaoran all spend one last night with the love of their lives...um, a choclate chip cookie. Bits of KuroxFai mixed with some twisted Syaoran OOC goodness.


Okay, their all so OOC, but forgive me, at least I strech the limits and entertain the bored people.

All for one, one for all

The three male travelers sat at the table, one pair of amber eyes, another crimson, and the third cerulean all gazing down at one thing that they all desired. The last cookie. Now, Fai, Syaoran, and Kurogane had all been dumbfounded at the idea of this "cookie" thing. Syaoran had been a bit eager to try it, and Kurogane was utterly revolted by the sugary-sweet looking thing. Fai just continued to stare at it in awe and whispered things faintly to it, thinking it could hear. They'd all camped out outside the bakery for days, leaving behind their usual duties if only for a moment to make room for the new love of their lives, the cookie. Eventually, the owner noticed that they were practically living outside her store window and decided to let them all have a plate of cookies. They were ecstatic, as you can imagine, well, only really Fai because Kurogane is usually more " Yeah, whatever." and Syaoran is more "thank you, miss." So they all devoured them hastily, each trying to succeed in eating more than the other. Now they were left with only one cookie. They all wanted it, this was now the most important thing they ever looked upon for the course of their lives, except maybe for Sakura in Syaoran's eyes.

" It's mine."

Kurogane stated, reaching for the cookie,

" Nooo!"

Fai whined, grabbing Kurogane's arm and forcing the cookie free from his hand, the cookie falling back into place unto the plate. Syaoran just said quietly,

" Can I please have it?"

" NO!"

Kurogane shouted,

" It's mine, and if any of you try and take it I'll kick your ass because this is my god damn cookie!"

Fai giggled and Kurogane glared.

" Maybe we can split it in three."

Syaoran suggested hopefully, it didn't seem like Kurogane or Fai were in agreement.

" No way, your not gonna wuss outta this. It's my cookie."

Kurogane grabbed it again, Fai again knocking it out of his hand. Syaoran sighed and shook his head. The owner walked over,

" That's it! No one's getting that cookie!"

She snatched the plate away, the three almost breaking out into tears. Except Kurogane, who thinks he is too much of a man. The owner ordered they all leave, and they trudged out of the bakery.

" This is your fault."

Kurogane muttered to Syaoran. Fai smiled,

" Well, I'm gonna go sneak into the bakery and have my last night with cookie-san."

" What kinda dumb-ass idea is that?"

Kurogane retorted, though now all three had decided that was what they were going to do.

So night fell, the first night was designated for Kurogane , because agina he had to be the big man and order that he had to be first. Kurogane in any other situation would of thought this to be incredibly retarded, but this is the last cookie we're talking about. Syaoran went to his bed, thinking that he had a peaceful, cookie-free sleep ahead of him when he felt another form alongside him in bed,

" Pssst. Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran's eyes widened, he knew that voice. He quickly snapped his head to the side to reveal Fai, smiling as widely as ever,

" We're going to sleep together."

" Wha!"

Syaoran shouted, he wound of fallen over if he already wasn't laying down.

" shh, Sakura will hear, just be calm."

Syaoran screamed. Fai pressed his thin pale hand over Syaoran's mouth,

" God, aren't I allowed to have a sleep-over?"

Fai rolled his eyes, and Syaoran's horrified expression only sent him into a more violent fit of giggles.

" Well, goodnight."

Fai chimed, draping his long arms around Syaoran, one hand placed on his chest. Syaoran shuddered, though eventually the two fell into sleep only to wake up even more confused.

Kurogane entered the bakery, well, more like smashed through the window and caused a lot of noise that could of got him into trouble if this world didn't happen to be this primitive. Kurogane quickly searched around the bakery, overturning tables and tearing down shelves in search of his one, precious cookie. Eventually after tearing the room apart he found what he was looking for, the lone cookie laying above all the chaos in all it's glory,

" Cookie..."

Kurogane said, stepping towards it.

" I'm sorry, cookie, but you can't be mine. There are others who's desire tore you and me apart."

The cookie did not answer,

" Fine! Be silent! You were my comrade, many of your brothers as well! Why did you not join me, why do you continue to stay silent in the face of those two, each fighting over you like pigs!"

The cookie, obviously, did not answer,

" Why! Just speak to me! Let me hear your voice, oh silent one! Do not let me leave this world knowing you are left, and not what you think of the situation."

Nothing.

" Fine, stay silent. I will remember you that way. I suppose you two have someone to protect..."

Kurogane glanced over at a cupcake,

" It's her, isn't it? You have to protect her. I understand, I wouldn't get in the way of your duty. You are an honorable ninja."

Kurogane bowed to the cookie,

" I'm afraid now we part ways. I'm on a journey to get back to the one I protect."

Kurogane gave the cookie one last look before climbing out the shattered window and trudging home. He walked home and it started to rain.

" This is an omen..."

He muttered, finally making it to their makeshift home and wrenching the door open,

" I've said my final farewells to the damn cookie! Fai! Leave!"

He heard some rustling and then Fai walked out from Syaoran's room, yawning,

" Kuro-pii, already? I don't think you spent enough time there to say goodbye properly."

Kurogane grunted,

" Whatever, hey, what were you doing in the kid's room?"

" Having a sleep-over."

Fai said laughing, patting Kurogane on the shoulder before walking towards the door,

" And I expect you to keep him company as well!"

Fai called after Kurogane as he slipped out the door, immediately groaning because of the rain,

" Ooh, no fun! Rain!"

Fai skipped out into the road and twirled around once, finding that was much more fun in the rain. Fai stared up towards the sky for a moment, just marveling at it before continuing on like he'd never seen rain before. Fai made it too the bakery, finding the broken window and shaking his head in disappointment,

" Oh, Kuro-chi..."

Fai opened the door, which was unlocked so Fai had to speculate about why Kurogane felt the need to break through the window. Fai gasped when he saw that the bakery was utterly and completely destroyed, the shelves had been ripped down, the tables overturned, there was food everywhere. The only things untouched was the precious cookie and some cupcake. Fai ate the cupcake because he was pretty hungry, then turned his attention to the cookie.

" Oh, cookie-san, I've missed you so much."

Fai picked up the cookie tenderly in his hands and brought it to his chest,

" This is our last moment together, cookie-san."

Fai held the cookie to his lips and kissed it lightly,

" I love you, cookie-san, I love you so much."

Tears formed in Fai's eyes as he spoke, he was almost crushing the cookie the way he was holding it to himself so tightly. Fai looked down at all the thrown about items, food and other things that Kurogane had decided were fun to mutilate and cleared a place for him to lay down next to the cookie. Fai stared at the cookie and was silent for a long time, stroking the cookie with one finger,

" Cookie-san..."

Fai said, smiling.

" You're what I think can make me forget about Ashura, you're the one who can save me, cookie-san."

Fai brought the cookie close to himself again, then Fai unbuckled the gold clasps from his shirt, kissing the cookie again. Fai slipped his shirt off and then kicked off his shoes, and removed the rest of his clothing. Now Fai was naked with the cookie.

" Yes, your what's going to protect me, cookie-san, I love you."

Then Fai noticed that the cookie was not returning the affection he was giving to it, and otherwise wasn't speaking or moving at all,

" Don't you feel the same? Do you not want me, cookie-san?"

Fai brought his hand away from the cookie,

" No!"

Fai shook his head,

" Your not Kurogane! What have I done!"

Fai hadn't really done anything at all with that cookie, though it would of been very difficult to do anything of that sort with a cookie, but he liked to think that he did.

" No, of course you can't return my love, because you know about Kuro-tan..."

Fai looked at the ground for a while in shame, then found his clothes and hastily put them back on,

" Thank you, cookie-san, you made me see."

The cookie didn't answer.

" Wow, your more boring than Kuro-sha."

Fai rolled his eyes and then laughed, patting the cookie,

" Well, I have to leave now, I'm afraid we won't be able to see each other anymore. Goodbye, cookie-san."

Fai kissed the cookie one last time and then skipped out of the bakery, taking one last look at the bakery before returning home. Fai opened the door quietly as not to wake Syaoran or Kurogane, but found Kurogane awake and sitting in a chair reading one of his magazines,

" You didn't sleep with Syaoran?"

Fai asked, and it appeared Syaoran had heard that because they immediately heard Syaoran gasp and than a rustling in the sheets followed by some mumbling,

" No."

Kurogane answered, turning a page in the magazine.

" Why the hell would you think I did!"

Fai laughed,

" That's my Kuro-chi."

Fai sat in Kurogane's lap, throwing the magazine aside and snaking his arms around Kurogane's neck,

" You know, cookie-san really made me think,"

" How could that thing make you think? It's a mute or something, didn't say a thing while I was there."

" He didn't need to say much, he's like you, a very physical being."

" How come you know it's a he?"

" Because I was attracted to him!"

Fai rolled his eyes and then nuzzled into Kurogane's neck,

" Kuro-gan..."

Fai mumbled, Syaoran blushing as he saw the two when he left his room,

" Um..I suppose it's my turn..."

Syaoran stated awkwardly, eyeing the two a bit uneasily.

" Better leave before this escalates into something more. Or until I kill the mage, whichever is more enjoyable."

All the Kuro/Fai shippers know what's more enjoyable.

Kurogane ordered that, pointing at the door signaling Syaoran to leave. Syaoran quickly nodded and got out of there quickly, shutting the door and praying that Kurogane and Fai wouldn't start getting like that. Syaoran dismissed it and cleared it form his thoughts, searching for the bakery where he knew the cookie was located. Upon finding the building with the shattered window, he opened the door and wondered why the window had been broken if the place was open. He immediately spotted the cookie, which was lying in some kind of clearing amoung the mess. Syaoran knelt beside it.

" Cookie..."

Was all he could say before he felt the drool dripping down his chin. The child in him was still not all that long gone, and the cookie was tempting him like nothing else,

" No! No! I made a promise!"

He said, turning his head quickly away from the delicious treat,

" I can't no! Resist it, Syaoran!"

Syaoran slowly peeked back at the cookie, one little bite couldn't hurt...

Syaoran picked the cookie up, resisting the urge to eat it whole and stated to nibble on it just enough to be unnoticeable. Tears came from Syaoran's eyes, the frustration was just too much for him. Syaoran mustered the mental strength the pull himself away from the cookie and flung it across the room,

" No! No! NOOO!"

Then Syaoran was horrified as he watched the cookie break into pieces upon hitting the wall,

" Oh..."

Syaoran said, realizing what he'd just done. He crawled over to the shattered remains of the cookie, picking up it's mangled corpse and cradling it in his hands. The only thing he could do now was to bring it home and explain he'd killed it. That he was a murderer. Syaoran walked outside, it was still raining at this point and he had to shelter the cookie with his jacket to protect it. Syaoran cried as he walked through the rain, not lifting his eyes from the ground until he made it to the house, opening the door and practically falling to his knees in agony as he lay it's corpse out on the floor before Fai and Kurogane. Fai and Kurogane tore apart from each other and Kurogane had full attention to see the cookie in all it's horrific mangled beauty,

" What did you do!"

Kurogane demanded, grabbing Syaoran by the hair and lifting his face towards him.

" I-I don't know!"

Syaoran said, scared of what Kurogane may do,

" It was just so fragile, I threw it so that I wouldn't eat it and it broke!"

Fai gasped, seeing the cookie dead,

" Syaoran..."

Was all he could say, turning away from the horror of the cookie's torn apart body. Kurogane let go of Syaoran's hair and picked up the pieces of the cookie,

" We might as well give it a proper burial, it deserves it."

So Fai, Syaoran, and Kurogane all walked out to the back yard and buried the cookie, Fai even made it a small coffin and put small flowers on top of it's grave. Fai muffled his crying in Kurogane's chest and Syaoran couldn't hide the guilt he was feeling. The rain stopped and they all gazed down at Cookie-san's grave,

" Rest in peace, cookie-san."

Hey you! Review now!


End file.
